Jordan, The Family Man
by sparklezlover
Summary: This is a beautiful story by me.


Captain Sparklez Fan Fiction

Abby was walking along the broken brick path. She was walking to work already in uniform. The Horny Horsey was right next to her house. While Abby was swiftly walking down the path, she decided to play some minecraft pocket edition on her phone. When she wasn't paying attention, she was kidnapped while passed from chloroform. When she woke up, she was at a Russian bachelor party. They all had AK47's and they ordered her to do the sexiest dance she could do. That, she did. She shook her buns until she could no more, stripped off every piece of clothing she was wearing, and even gave them all amazing lap dances. When she was done, it seems that all of the men were satisfied, but one was not. The oldest one looked at her, then cocked his AK47 causing Abby to faint. When she woke up this time, she was in a strange tunnel and she saw a small touch of light at one side. She ran to it as fast as her little heels could carry her. Once she reaches the light, she realizes she's at the Horney Horsey's break room. When she looked back to where she came from, it was gone. She would've investigated, but she just wanted to run. When she got out onto the stage, the men roared with applause. Abby wondered why they were doing this, until she remembered. She was nude. When she raised her hands to cover her intimate areas, she found that she was wearing her bra and panties. She the Russian men to be somewhat compassionate for covering her some. She never stripped this much during her shows but she figured the show must go on. She knew it was her cue when she heard "Give it up for Tittie Girl!" And on she went, Abby considered this dance one of the best she had ever done. After her show, Abby went back to the break room to get a coat for the walk home. Then, her manager told her that a customer would like to speak with her. In walked a fellow named Jordan Maron, or that's what he told her. He said he was very impressed with her show and wondered if she would do him the pleasure of coming to dinner with him tomorrow night. Abby always took free things when given and said yes. The next night, Jordan came to pick her up in a new lime green Lamborghini. Abby was secretly impressed with his car, lime green Lamborghinis were her favorite. Jordan took her to a diner on 31st and 23rd. This was also Abby's favorite diner; she wondered how he knew all of her favorite things. She also wondered how much longer it would continue. When they entered he took her over to the corner booth, her favorite spot, and already had dinner waiting. He, a cheese linguini and Abby, a chicken parm. She was astounded that he knew her favorite meal to get at the diner. After they ate their meals, Jordan took her over to the dance floor, and played her favorite song, Friday by Rebecca Black. After their wonderful dance, he offered to take her back to his place for some bud wiser, her favorite thing to do after a date. Abby so amazed that she had to ask, "How do know all of my favorite things to do or have?" Jordan said," I guessed." So they both shuffled into Jordan's car and took off for his place. Once they arrived, Jordan pulled two beers from his beer cave and they drank up. They both said nothing while they drank and just looked at each other with a burning passion in their eyes that no one could extinguish. They both knew what was going to happen that night, and at the thought of it they both smiled. Jordan liked to take his time but he knew his time was now so he threw himself at Abby. Abby didn't try to resist, if anything she helped him get her into bed. Abby was so caught up in the heat of the moment that she went dumb. So she did the things she did best, strip and be great in bed. Jordan decided to help Abby by grabbing her bra in intimate places. Abby helped him too by pulling down his tidy whiteys for him. There was some major love making that night. They did it for so long and they did it so hard that the condom broke. When Abby told Jordan he was going to be a father he was ecstatic as he still is today. When the baby was born as a boy, they decided to name it Mark. They still love Mark today. And that kids, is how Grandpa and Grandma met, and also how I was born.


End file.
